


Still A Mystery

by lasairfhiona



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-20
Updated: 2011-04-20
Packaged: 2017-10-18 10:37:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/188073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even after all the years of working together Sam still can't figure him out</p>
            </blockquote>





	Still A Mystery

She watched him figuring the longer she observed him the closer she would be to figuring him out. Unfortunately, that wasn't true. She was no closer to determining exactly *who* Col. Jack O'Neill was than the day she met him six years ago. He showed so many different parts of himself and just when she thought she finally figured him out, he'd go and do something completely contrary to what she believed about him. She had a feeling no one really knew Jack, not deep down inside where it really counted. All they saw was what he let them see.


End file.
